pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates
This is a list of all updates in Pixel Gun 3D for Android, iOS, Windows Phone and Amazon. Some platforms may have bypassed an update or two. Note: The Pixel Gun Wiki is NOT affiliated with and/or endorsed by the Pixel Gun Company.'''also join the clan Afflatus 13.3.0 The New Year is almost here and we have prepared awesome update 13.3.0! '''Content * A bundle of Eastern style guns: Anime Scythe, Eva, Mega Gun and many others! * New “Temple” lobby set * Bundle of thematic skins New way of receiving chests * Now you can Duel other contestants for Event Chests. Challenge them and luck will be on your side when you receive your cool prizes! Improvements * A system of new item indication has been added to Arsenal and Fort * Improved controls * Bug fixes 13.2.1 Holidays are almost here and we have prepared an awesome update 13.2.1! LOBBY BUNDLES * You can now get all lobby bundles with cool bonuses! CLANS * Squad and notification bugs fixed * Fort building announcements in chat FORT AND SIEGES * Event indication improved * Opportunity to buy any crafting parts * New building and surrounding area sets * New monster types * Separate installation of turrets into slots GUNS! * Over 30 weapon types! Magic, Champion, Adamant and many others 13.2.0 Holidays are almost here and we have prepared an awesome update 13.2.0! LOBBY BUNDLES * You can now get all lobby bundles with cool bonuses! CLANS * Squad and notification bugs fixed * Fort building announcements in chat FORT AND SIEGES * Event indication improved * Opportunity to buy any crafting parts * New building and surrounding area sets * New monster types * Separate installation of turrets into slots GUNS! * Over 20 weapon types! Magic, Champion, Adamant and many others 13.1.0 Forts and Sieges are already here! * Collect objects parts from chests and build an impregnable Fortress. Mortars, Turrets, Siege Rams and much more are waiting for you in a new exciting mode! * Winter mood- Get a free Lobby items and music * Take part in a special event and win the Cyber-Santa's set * Your favorite winter maps are back! More cool content * New Clan guns in Craft section * Unusual weapons in the arsenal * A whole collection of winter skins 13.0.3 Dear players! Following your requests, we have added more Clan chests. Collecting your unique craft weapon has never been easier! We have also applied a number of improvements: * Added recommendations of public Clans in clan search * Now you can attach a message to your clan entry request * Important Clan events are now displayed in chat * Implemented a Clan info display for players 13.0.0 * Meet new and revamped Clan system! ** Fight shoulder to shoulder with your Clan mates to become the best Clan in the Pixel Gun world ** Collect special weapon parts in Clan battles and create 18 types of unique guns ** Soon you will be able to build a Fort for your Clan and protect it with deadly traps * Take part in a scary Halloween Event! ** Win battles and get unique rewards and weapons: Swarmer and B.E.A.S.T. ** Acquire and train a new pet: Zombie Cat 12.6.0 *New VIP function **Become a VIP player and receive bigger rewards! *“Homecoming Celebration” event **Receive keys for winning matches and open chests to win classic guns! *New content: **To celebrate the start of new school year, we decided to add a couple of surprising maps! **Killer guns: Hedgehog, Invader, Bomb Slinger and others! **Pet with a unique skill **Gadget: Guardian *Updates **Animated stickers in Duels and Team Strike **Battle launch has been sped up **SHOOT button in the armory **New lobby music: Halloween (Undocumented) Toy Factory was removed. 12.5.3 iOS Changes: * A new mode: "Team Strike". Battle 3 vs 3 on the new map "FACILITY" and win in the maximum number of rounds. One life, two companions, and seven rounds! * A new set of deadly weapons! Thunderer, Judge, One Shot, Piranha, Shotgun Minigun and many others! * In this version, you will find Super Lottery. You will be able to win awesome prizes: Unique weapons, new mythical pets and much more. * Improved weapon upgrade system. Now you can upgrade your weapon throughout the whole game. Choose cool weapons and upgrade them! Collect your victorious arsenal and become a champion. * The smart tips system will always help you to choose the best weapon. * Now, in the Lucky Chest, you will be able to win free upgrades for a weapon. Improvements and modifications: * Now all players get reward at the end of the match no matter what place they have * Tickets were removed - all mini games are free now! * MailBox from craft section was replaced by Treasury * “Mobility” was changed to “Weight” - the lower the Weight, the faster you move with the weapon * Fast gun change shot aka Swipe was fixed * New ladders system was added to maps * Level Up windows now are more informative * Ability to adjust the music volume was added * New device Jukebox lets you choose various lobby music * Now you can see Trophies of your friends and other players in their profiles * New Armor design * Bug Fixes * Pumpkin Thrower was removed. Android Changes: Dear players! We have considered all of your reviews and due to multiple requests, the old balance was brought back: * The values of health, armor and damage have been reduced * Old system of upgrades represented via stars was returned * League progression once again happens by winning trophies * Prices and currency types of certain goods have been reverted * Old treasury was returned * Meet the “Super Lottery ”! * Win battles and receive keys, which will allow you to open chests with gifts! 12.5.2 Android only: * Bug fixes. 12.5.1 Android only: A variety of important changes come with the new update: *The level system has been reverted. The max level has been set back to 36. Your level will be changed accordingly. *Weapon and object prices have been returned to their old values. Bank contents have been re-counted accordingly. *All the guns of previous leagues are once again available for purchase at any time. *Bug fixes. (Undocumented) Maximum damage for all weapons is reduced from 770 to 580. 12.5.0 Android only: * New mode: ** "Team Strike" - One life. Two players in arms. Seven Rounds. in New Map: Facility *New Contents: **New League System! Rock in battles, Get the Levels - Raise your League! **New Upgrade System and Power Bar, Guns also as Armor can now become almost infinitely powerful. **Money, Gems, and rewards are now multiplied **New item Free Weapons Upgrader. available in Lucky chest **Level cap raised to 70 *Content: **Tickets are no longer required to play mini games *Skin Changes: *Some weapons will be at it's maxed look, example: Combat Rifle, AK-48, Marksman. *'Swipe-firing' was fixed. A fine example of the use of this exploit is the Ghost Lantern's problem. (Undocumented patch) Maximum damage changed from 1920 to 770. 12.2.1 * Bug fixes 12.2.0 * New mode: ** "Brawl 3x3" Fight in a new format on the Unique maps Train Depot and Barge * Content: ** New special event! - Win in battles and get Ribbons for Opening Chest which you can Win Unique Featured Weapons and Featured Craft Items. * New map "White House" * New Guns: Fidget Thrower. * Pack of new skins * Improvements: ** "Arena" is now available for Free and with all Inventory ** New design of the Mode Selection Screen ** Accelerated launch of Multiplayer Battles ** Optimized memory usage 12.1.1 * Frost Beam Spell has been Nerfed. 12.1.0 New Content: * "Deadly Games" and "Co-op Survival" returned to "Multiplayer" * "Block Crash" moved to "Multiplayer" * "Campaign" becomes Free again * Special event: “Classic Weapons Festival” - Win battles and collect keys. Open the Chests and get Featured Old Removed Weapons! * New feature “Squad” - Now you can play with friends in any mode Contents: * New Guns: ** Big Fatality Gun ** Meat Grinder * New items in Craft section * A lot of bug fixes 12.0.0 New content: *New section "Craft": Now you can customize lobby with cool and useful items. More than 100+ objects allow you to craft unique sets with millions of varieties! *New section "MiniGames": Brand new game mode where you can try your skills in absolutely different mechanics. *New Guns: # Rocket Jumper # Electric Arc * etc.. Other improvements: *Max Level increased to 36 *A lot of bug fixes *Removed: ** Napalm Cannon ** Last Kiss ** Firestorm ** Plasma Rifle 11.4.0 As always, we are happy to present you a bunch of interesting things! *Contents: * New Maps: Emperor's Palace and Stadium * Weapons: ** Double Dragon ** Laser Spear ** Nunchucks * etc.. * New Gadget: Firecrackers * New pets, including "Tournament" Mythical beast! *New features: **The new matchmaking. Players will be selected based on their level of skills **Special prizes for the tournament winners **New weapons mechanic: Charm. *Improvements: **Reworked training **Removed unpopular maps **Fixed bugs 11.3.0 The new 11.3.0 update is here. It's time to get back in the fight! *New Content * New "DeathMatch" Map: North Pole * New weapons: ** Sub Zero ** Mercenary ** Photon Sniper Rifle * Four new PETS, including one Mythical * New gadget: Ninja Shurikens *Improvements ** New font! More beautiful and readable ** Balance changes ** A lot of bug fixes 11.2.4 The main Christmas update is HERE! Special sales are waiting for you :) * New Christmas Feature Content * Much more Gadgets: ** Christmas Tree Turret ** Voodo SnowMan ** Clockwork Nutcrackker * New maps: Christmas Dinner and Ice Palace * New Features ** "Tournament" in Adamant league. Become the best player and get gems as reward! ** New reworked "LeaderBoards" * Improvements ** New LOBBY design ** New "Armory" section: "Best" ** Reduced memory usage ** Improved pets AI ** A lot of bug fixes ** Balance changes ** New Attribute: Critical Damage 11.2.0 The first part of the Christmas update 11.2.0 is HERE! * New Content: ** Pack of Christmas weapons: ** Xmas Destroyer ** Heavy Gifter ** Snow Storm ** etc ** New "Gadgets": # FireWorks # Leader's Drum # Pet Booster # Sticky Candy ** New "Pets". Added 10 awesome species! ** New "Duel" arena: Ice Palace ** Christmas Town map is returned ** Pack of Christmas skins ** New Winter lobby design ** New "Achievements" * Improvements: ** Armor and Skins now in "Wear" category ** Reduced memory usage ** A lot of bug fixes 11.1.1 * Bug fixes * New Map: Spooky Theme Park 11.1.0 * New Category "Gadgets": ** 23 Devices with Unique Mechanics: # Time Machine # Damage Reflector # Singularity Grenade # etc * New Category "Pets": ** Now you can get battle pets! Try to collect them all! * Halloween Content: ** New Weapons with unique Mechanics: # Dracula # Sword Of Shadows # Napalm Cannon #* New Map: Pumpkin Island #* Pack of skins # New Mechanics! #* Burning! Now fire weapons deals special damage 11.0.0 It is time for big changes! That's what awaits you in 11.0.0 update: *The new mode: "Duel". Fight with top players in the new maps: # Ghost Town # Night Pool # Space Arena *New weapons: # Bad Doctor # Toxic Bane # Bee Swarm Spell # Minigun Pistol # Heavy Shocker # Etc.. *Improvements and enhancements: **The brand new Armory **Achievements! **Unique sights for some weapons **New mode selection screen design **Bug fixes and balance improvements **New design of the Lucky Chest **New lobby design 10.6.1 *New weapons *#Demoman *#Barrier Rifle *#Ghost Lantern *#ElectroMagnetic Cannon *#Etc *Reworked Skins / Capes / Clan Logo editors **Extended pallet **Color history **Cloud sync between devices **New color fill system **Symetry drawing **Templates *Other improvements **Armory now available in multiplayer screen **Day/Night system in "SandBox" **New Pause and Settings design **New prizes in Gifts **A lot of fixes 10.5.0 iOS, WP and Amazon. *New map: Four Seasons *New weapons: # Mr.Squido # Zombie Head # Rocket Crossbow # Acid Cannon # Zombie Hunter *New Skins *New Rating System and Leagues. **Won the matches and get trophies. **Get access to unique accessory. **Become the most famous player in Pixel Gun 3D! *More Items in Givebox: **Masks, hats, boots, capes and weapons! *Other Improvements: **New "KillStreaks" by weapons types **New interface design Android: *New map: "Four Seasons" *New weapons: # Mr. Squido # Zombie Head # Rocket Crossbow # Acid Cannon # Zombie Hunter *New Skins *More Items in Givebox: **Masks, hats, boots, capes and weapons! 10.4.5 (Android Only) *Trophies system *New hats (obtainable as rewards after collecting a certain amount of trophies) 10.4.0 *New map: Secret Base *New Weapons: # Magic spells, # Chainsaw sword, # Laser bow # etc *9 New Skins *Every type of weapons now has its own sight *Interface design has been enhanced *In "Flag Capture" now you can bring a flag only on condition that your flag is located in your base *"Co-Op Survival "mode has been upgraded! New monsters, new spawn rules *In "Deadly Games" Players of all Levels are now Playing Together 10.3.1 (Android Only) *New Easter Weapons! *New Skins and Daily Gifts 10.3.0 * 7 weapons for any game style * New Map: Destroyed Megapolis * New "Equipment" Category "Masks" *All the "Premium maps" are now available for Free! * Armor helmets have been removed. Instead of it your health will increase when reaching the next level. * Animated menus have been added. * By popular demand, angle of view of the camera has been increased. * Player profile has been changed * Stickers are now available in game modes * Memory usage has been diminished. * Performance and smooth running of the game have been enhanced * A part of unpopular maps has been removed * A lot of bugs are fixed 10.2.1 * Daily Quest! * New Weapon Category "Sniper" * "News" Section added * New rating system in "SandBox" * All Battle "Gear" items are now Available Only as Bonuses in Battles *Great new Maps: # Toy Factory # Walking Fortresses # Winter Party *As always a Huge pack of guns and items: ** Pack of Space Weapons. From Blasters to Powerful Rifles ** Christmas Weapons ** New Weapons for SandBox ** New Accessory: Engineer Cape and Boots * Christmas Stickers! * New skins! 10.1.0 * More than 10 New Weapons! * 3 New Maps! * Added Robots in Several Maps * Absolutely Reworked "Friends" and "Clans" Systems * New Mini-Mode in "Adventure" : "SandBox" * And much more! 10.0.7 *App launch crashes are fixed *Reduced memory usage *A lot of bug fixes *New Weapons: # Real Dragon # Fire Orb 10.0.0 10.0.0.jpg|iOS, WP and Amazon 10.0.0 icon.jpg|Android * Fixed bug with empty rooms. * The BIGGEST update ever - 10.0.0 - is already here! New features: * Finally! New Chapter of the "Champaign" mode is added! New Mode: "Points Capture" with new Map! * Mining Camp. * Now you can play 5x5 matches in multiplayer mode! * Max level is extended to 31! * New weapons and upgrades: more than 17 BRAND new guns with unique mechanics! * Premium Account. Earn extra rewards in matches! * The Rent of weapons in the armory is removed. * A lot of bug fixes. 9.4.0 *New Rentable Weapons and Armor! *Added new Languages *Reworked Slender Map and Controls *New player animations and Achievements in Points system. *Some objects can now damage you *New sound for some items *Bug fixes 9.3.1 (Android only) *St. Patricks Day Update! *New Gun! *New Skins! *Holiday themed lobby *Recolored Serious Man's Hat *Added hidden Leprechauns in Multiplayer Maps. 9.3.0 *Five Nights at Freddys Content. (Has been announced on the Facebook Page.) *Absolutely new Points System!. - Now you can get points for different game actions. Get the best score and win the match! *New powerful Guns! Now you can Rent cool weapons for different values of Time. *New Map: Scary Pizzeria *Secret arena in "Survival" mode - try to find it! *Upgrades for capes and boots *Fixed a lot of bugs 9.2.0 *New map for "Team Battle" & "Flag Capture": Dangerous Roads *Two New Guns for Valentine's Day! *Killcams and revenge marks! - Now you can see your rivals after death and avenge yourself *New buttons for switching quickly from the wins list to the new maps *New death animations for different types of weapons *New animation of explosion for Mech and Turret 9.1.0 *4 new summer guns. *New Map: Paradise Resort. *Improved smoothing of movements in multiplayer. *Performance optimization. *Fixed bugs in the "Friends" system. 9.0.4 *The maximum level is extended up to 26! *A lot of new guns! *Added a Ruby set of armor. *New Map: Christmas Town *Completely new products in the store: Turret, Jetpack and even a Mech! WOW! *Processed accessories. Pick a unique set of capes and boots with super effects. *Reworked mechanics of shotguns. *Russian localization! Very soon will be added other languages) *Added Gems systems. *Added "Clan" Leaderboard. Now you can see top Clans in Pixel Gun 3D. *2 Potions were removed 8.3.0 *Extended the numbers of level! * New mechanics of the Multiplayer modes! To win, gain max kills to the end the match time! *Game balance is improved. Nerfed some guns. 8.2.1 8.2.1 Icon (ios).jpg|iOS, WP and Amazon PG3D 8.2.1.png|Android iOS: * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New maps * Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser are the new guns. * New looks of several guns. * Uniques skins are added! * New rank icons. * A large amount of potions were removed and replaced. Android: * New maps * New Weapons: Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser * Uniques skins are added! 8.1.0 (Android only) * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New looks of several guns. * New rank icons. * A large amount of potions were removed 8.0.0 * Armors and Hats are added. * New Map: Train Depot & Sniper Forts * A lot of new guns and a bunch of upgrades! * Max level raised to 18! Conquer new limits! * Grenades! * New one-tap weapon switch system. * Handy new mechanics for potions, Grenades and other items. * Additional Sniper Mode Button is introduced. * Skin and Cape editor is improved! * New awesome tool: The Pipette! * Now tools display selected color. 7.2.0 *Bug fixes for joining friends. 7.1.0 Android: * New guns: (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest!) # Sparkly Blaster # Cherry Bomb * New "Deadly Games" Map: Deadly Complex * New section is added "User Support". - Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. iOS: * New guns: (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest) # Sparkly Blaster # Cherry Bomb * New "Deadly Games" Map: Deadly Complex * New section is added "User Support". - Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. * New Maps: D-Day,Nuclear City and Knife Party (For Melee Weapons Fans!) * Added new skins in profile * New Weapons: (some based on weapons used from war) # Brave Patriot # Eindringling # Old Comrade # Bass Cannon * Bug fixes * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes 7.0.0 (Android only) * New Map: Nuclear City * New Weapon: # Bass Cannon * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes This and 6.3.0 will be coming soon for IOS devices. 6.3.0 (Android only) * New Maps: D-DAY & Knife Party * Added new skins in profile * New Weapons: (based on weapons used from war) # Brave Patriot, # Eindringling # Old Comrade * Bug fixes 6.2.0 Update 6.2 Icon.jpg|iOS Android: *New Maps: Heavens Garden & Atlantis (Premium Map) * New skins that are purchaseable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points iOS: *New Maps: King of the Hill, Ant's Life ,Heavens Garden and Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes * New skins that are purchaseable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points 6.1.5 (Android only) *New Maps: King of the Hill , Ant's Life and Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes 6.1.0 (Android only) *New boot: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: - Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! 6.0.5 (Android only) *New Map: Pirates! (Day & Night mode) *New Map in Deadly Games *New guns: # Flower Power # Big Buddy *Friends System improves: **Now you can view all friend's accessory **You can rotate friend's skin in profile **Friends now sorting in list by status **You can abort now your requests in inbox *A lot of bug fixes 6.0.0 Android * Added "Friend" System! * New mode'': "Flag Capture" * New Weapons: # Plasma Rifle # Plasma Pistol # Ninja Sword * New Accessory: Great Samurai Helmet * New Map: Two Castles * A lot of bug fixes. * Boots now have special effects iOS: *New boots: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! *Added "Friend" System *New mode: "Flag Capture" *New weapons: # Plasma Rifle # Plasma Pistol # Ninja Sword *New Accessory: Great Samurai Helmet *New Map: Two Castles *A lot of bug fixes. *Boots now have special effects 5.5.0 *New Weapons: # Marsksman M1 & 2 # Razor Thrower # The Angry Reptile *Added Boots *Added Daily Prizes *New Level Designs in "Campaign" *Great performance & productivity optimization *Bug fixes 5.4.0 *Added Cape customization *New potions: Night Vision, Anti-Gravity *New Weapons and Upgrades: # Anti-Gravity Blaster # Chain Thunderbolt # Armageddon *New Map: Science Lab 5.3.0 *New Potions: Haste, Might, Regeneration and Invisibility *New Deadly Games Map: Foggy Swamp *New Weapons and New upgrade: # Grenade launcher # Tesla Generator # Railgun *Reworked Map: Space Station 5.2.0 * New Weapons and Upgrades: *Rocket Launcher *Flamethrower *New Maps: Space Station, Mafia Mansion, Shooting range *Bugfixes *New Skins: David Vandarhar, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck 5.1.0 * Starting New Weapons Project *Night Map in "Deadly Games" *New upgrades for the guns *New audio and visual effects and new sword cacuss *Bugfixes and optimisations 5.0.1 *New "Deadly Games" mode *New weapons system *New upgrades *New sound effects *Bugfixes and improvements *Redesign on the game 4.7.1 *Added auto rooms division by rank *Optimized memory usage *Optimized CPU usage *A lot of bug fixes 4.7.0 * Screen Resolution Fixes * Graphic Fixes * Bug Fixes * Reduce Lag 4.6.0 * More New Logos *New Weapons: # Guerrilla Rifle # Brutal Headhunter *"Accessories" Category: Hats and Capes *New Map: Parkour City *Bug fixes 4.4.0 *New Christmas pack Weapons and New Upgrades: *Happy Tree Slayer *Deadly Candy *New Training Camp with awards. *Game balance improvements. *A lot of bug fixes. We keep on improving the system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 4.3.0 *New mode "Survival" Game! - How many waves can you survive in the arena? How many coins can you earn? *The system of "Ranks and Experience"! - Win, get coins, and upgrade your rank! Show to everyone what a cool player you are! *Scene comics in survival campaign! - Experience the story of the main character. *The new physics of the weapons. - Now your results depends on your ability to use different types of weapons. *New weapons upgrades. *Bug and error fixes. 4.1 Here comes another cool update! *New World in Survival Campaign! *As usual more cool guns with new upgrades *The interface is improved! Now it is much brighter! Pass the campaign mission, get the Alien Gun, and show it off in multiplayer! 4.0.0 *Brand New "Survial"Mode! Now with levels map and stars rate system! - Finally getting coins becomes easier! *New Team Mode in "Co-Op"! Put your team together and welcome to the battlefield! *New Map: Aztec Temple *More new upgrades for the weapons. *We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 3.12 *Weapons properties were added by popular demand! Now you can choose the most suitable weapon! *Also a chain of upgrades for weapons have appeared. Now you can craft a diamond pick! We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 1.0.0 *Game was released. *The Pixel Gun was the only weapon you could use, and it has a faster fire rate compared to the newer versions. *"Deadly Arena" was the only playable map. *There was no Multiplayer. *Hi-scores via Game Center. *iOS exclusive until 2.5 *You had eleven hearts, compared to 9 hearts in later versions. *Realistic physics were introduced and kept until 5.0.1 *The walking zombie looked like ''Minecraft Pocket Edition's Zombie Pigman. Category:Other